Trust
by Shazaleaf
Summary: All is going well for Bella after Edward's Return, but she is told some news from a suspected enemy that makes her question love, friendship.. and the trust she has placed in her family. My first ever story . please review! xx p.s I don't own twilight !
1. The Lie

Edward Cullen. My soul mate. My one and only love ,finally. I had just survived the worst year of my life, the year without Edward. It had scared me , but I was whole again, thanks to Jacob Black, and the fortunate event of Edwards return. The huge misunderstanding of my death brought us together again, maybe not in the best circumstances- a near death experience to be exact. In any case we were together again, I had been torn but I was better, apart from the dark side of my brain that continually decides to nag me that I still had Jacob Black. My Best friend who I'd essentially abandoned . I wanted to see him I really did, But Edward didn't agree, -he's prejudice and he knows it- but his inhuman strength and ability to read minds, oh, and not to mention his sister Alice's ability to see the future continued to keep me away from la push. I had no chance….

I was driving up to Edwards house, for the soul reason to acquire his company and the company of his family. My Family.

As I walked through the door I didn't expect the greeting I received

"Hello Bella" .Rosalie. I froze for a second. I'd never been Rosalie's favourite person in the world. In fact there was a possibility I may be her least favourite person, she wanted to be human, so not only was she jealous , but she detests my intentions to become a vampire and therefore , detests me. I stood in silence for half a second.

"Hello Rosalie" I answered hesitantly. A smug smile started to form on her lips and my core started to shake, I didn't know if anyone else was in the house….. "Edward ?" I called , was I safe? No, of course I was. Rosalie may hate me with every bone in her body, but she was Edwards sister, she wouldn't kill me -would she?

"He's not home, him and the boys went to hunt up in Canada. More mountain lion" she snapped with a wink, her smile growing larger.

"Oh really?" I asked , shocked "he never told me, are you sure? I mean, he wouldn't go that far without telling me" I thought about it, and became confused, did he tell me and I forgot? I reached for the cell phone he gave me and pressed 1 on speed dial …. It rang out and went to answer phone , oh well, I guess I'd question him later. I really tried to remember a conversation we'd had. While scanning through to recall him mentioning it I was concentrating so hard, I didn't realise Rosalie had moved to my side. Her sudden closeness made me flinch.

"What about Alice? …Esme? Are they here?" I asked ,voice quivering slightly.

"They went shopping" she said dismissively. But then she looked me straight in the eyes with a sort of wanting. "But I need to tell you something"

What could Rosalie possibly have to tell me? He body language wasn't nervous or anxious , it was slightly sarcastic and anticipating, whatever it was she wanted to tell me, shed been looking forward to it.

" We're vampires Bella" state the obvious …. "and you know that our number one rule is to protect that secret whatever the cost" Hold on -was she warming to my future plans? had she finally accepted my decision and decided to give me some advise?

"I know Rosalie" I replied with a flood of relief "and I promise I have every intention to keep that secret for our family-"

"That's not what talking about" She interrupted , raising her hands in frustration " the others will be so mad at me. even Emmett..." I was nervous now, maybe she really _was_ concerned about me. "…hell I might even be thrown out, but I cant stand it, I have to tell you"

I stood all ears.

" Bella , the day when Edward saved you at school, when Tyler's van almost crushed you, we had an huge argument , that you know. What you don't know is that we made an agreement, to make sure you would never expose our secret, whatever the cost, that's how we live"

" I don't understand" I really didn't. She wasn't making any sense…

" That agreement became more crucial when you knew what we were, in your car ride home from Port Angeles with Edward" Her voice became quieter she looked slightly guilty, an emotion I'd never seen from her. She looked down and whispered " Edward volunteered to fall in love with you"

My Heart Stopped. "To keep you from telling our secret"

I recognised this feeling, the feeling of every nerve in my face going numb. The forest , Edward saying the words that still haunted me in my dreams _" I don't want you….." _this couldn't be happening. Not again….but it was.

One thing confused me though, why hadn't I fainted? Why hadn't I collapsed in the despair of my reality like last time?

I knew why, It's because I should have trusted my instincts, when Edward returned and tried to convince me he still loved me, for hours I was convinced it was a dream or that I was dead, I couldn't comprehend his explanation. It was true, I was right all along, It never made sense for him to love me, it never made sense…. . No, Rosalie was wrong, shed taken the opportunity to mock me , to get rid of me, well I wasn't buying it.

"Your lying" I snarled at her.

" And how would you know?" she asked as though she expected an answer. "The only reason I'm telling you is because we're alone, because he cant hear us. You know nothing. Everything we've told you about us has been a lie, Edwards been faking it all along, our control over our emotions is so much stronger than you think. He doesn't really love you. He's never loved you. Its been a ruse, from all of us. We knew that if we included you, made you feel apart of our family you wouldn't say a word. When we left, it was a break for Edward, he needed a vacation, a rest from pretending, he was exhausted." Why did I feel sympathy? Why?

"Its not true…Its not true!" I screamed, but it was, it made so much sense. I felt so lost , so spaced out of existence.. I didn't feel betrayal , sadness or loss… I felt like a fool having been played, I felt embarrassed. All the time me and Edward had spent together. He would have discussed it with his family, he would have talked about it, _moaned_ even. My breathing was coming and going faster and faster. I was just a extra , 'that thing' that had to be delt with. And then it hit me. Every kiss. Every touch. Every 'I love you' was a _lie_. My eyes filled up. I felt like my future had been ripped away from me. No, no. no…

"Bella, we lied about one other thing too" her eyes filled with sympathy, of all people … Rosalie…. "we're not vegetarians." Oh god. My breathing became loud and heavy, was that bad?, was I inches away from tempting Rosalie to be the cause of my death? I let out a gasp.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I had to tell you, you need to get far away from here. I only told you the truth because they were planning to kill you, they're planning to kill you Bella. I couldn't let that happen. Edward's had enough , Carlisle and Esme are away hunting." she hurriedly whispered now, was he upon us? I started to panic " He knows Carlisle wont approve so he waited for him to leave"

I felt like you could hear my breathing from miles away, my head started to spin. My core was uneasy and my vision went blurred. Edward? No…. I started to sob "Oh god…, no, no , no , no I - can't - I- just-…"

"Bella! Snap out of it! Did you hear me! Edward is coming back to kill you! you have to leave! NOW!"

And then… from somewhere in the distance, an enraged yell of fury rose from beyond the house "ROSALIE!" It was him. Oh god….

"Run" she whispered

I headed for the stairs two at a time, but where to? I let out a gasp as I realised. My necklace. I-I'd left it in Edwards room only yesterday. I wanted to ask him if he could fix it for me, it was Grama Swan's… and I'd rather die than leave it in this place. I sprinted down the hall to Edward's bedroom, adrenaline racing through my body. I quickly dashed into his room and grabbed the necklace from the bed side table, spotting a picture of us on the shelf from our trip last month to Florida. My stomach dropped at the sight of it. All a _lie_…

CRASH! The ear splitting sound of shattered glass hitting the floor came from downstairs. "_Why!_?" I could barley make out the growl, so I hesitantly edged into the corridor to hear better "You bitch! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I flinched at his scream. Tears were streaming down my face. I had to get out of here, he was already angrier than necessary. The kitchen.

As I headed for the back stair case that led down to the kitchen and out the back door, I felt a sharp breeze of icy air whip the back of my neck.

"Bella!" and he was there, grabbing my arm with enough force to break it, his eyes were black, wide and endless in their pit of darkness. He was hungry. I was going to die.

"PLEASE!" I screamed with everything I had, all my emotions where wasting and I couldn't hold back.

"Please! Ill do anything! Just let go of me! I wont tell , I swear! - I - I'm so sorry.." I yanked in desperation ,though I could've been pulling my arm from under a house for all the good it did. As his grip tightened ,his eyes widened even more.

"Bella, stop! Its okay! She's a liar , a pathetic liar!" Both his hands closed around my face , I screamed louder. Charlie. Oh god.. Charlie was going to be all alone…..

"BELLA! I love you! You know that! Listen to me!"

But I couldn't, not another word. No more. This was all wrong, just so wrong...

"please" I whispered in my desperate breathing "Just let go of me, I don't want to die-" I sobbed. I couldn't hold it in, I just- screamed. A heart wrenching , blood curdling scream that rattled my core and pained my own ears . _Help me. _His grip snapped loose as if I'd electrified him. "No" he whispered breathlessly "I- NO!" he punched the closest wall in rage, and I ran. Sprinting and screaming out of control, I fled from the house and towards my truck. I threw myself in the cab and fumbled with shaking hands to grab the hand break and slam into reverse.

Smash! My right window shattered and my cheek caught fire as a splinter slashed my face. A long, white hand grabbed my face. "Don't go" he whispered in a frantic shaken voice. Was he worried? Worried I wouldn't satisfy his bloodsucking needs? Worried I'd tell the world and expose him for the monster he was? No, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He turned my face to look at his. "Let go of me" I whispered with no emotion.

" She's lying…" Yeah right.

"Let. me. go" I looked straight into his eyes with everything I had. His eyes went dead and he had the audacity to stoke my face before his fingers retreated.

I sped away , leaving the house behind me. I had to get away, go. Anywhere. But where was there to go when there was a family - Cult- of hungry vampires out to kill me at any means? _Jacob._ He was my only hope -and hoping the truce with the werewolves wasn't also a lie, I'd be safe there. That's if I wasn't just a worthless burden to them too.

The Lie Trust


	2. The One?

**Thank you so much people who reviewed chapter 1! I'm so glad you liked , you guys have totally motivated me into writing more, so this ones for you. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I sped to la-push, on the verge of hyperventilating the whole way. I was speechless out of shock at what had just happened that I didn't stop until I was pulling outside of Jacob's small shack of a house.

I hurled my self out side of the cab , flailing , whimpering, stumbling over tree stumps and branches. Physically ,I probably just looked exhausted - Oh , well apart from the blood trickling from the gash on my cheek bone. But emotional ? I was _dying. _

" Ja- Jake?" I spun around searching for a face. - When I didn't find one, I think I hit rock bottom - If that was even possible. I started to cry.

"Bella?" I heard his whisper of shock before I saw him. I stared through blurry eyes towards the space his voice came from. I had always been so contained of my emotions around him. I pretended for a whole year that I was okay when I wasn't - he saw right through it , obviously - but I did try. Except for now, when I couldn't think, breath ,or believe my heart was still beating. Everything showed on my face. Everything.

Jacob's eyes widened and he ran towards me. He skidded on to his knees and enveloped me into his arms. "Bella? , look at me! What happened?"

"I- Edward - No , no, no…." I continued to incoherently sob , cry and scream all at the same time.

"Did he do this to you? Bella please, say something" I just grabbed his shirt and broke down. He quickly lifted me into his arms , to his chest and ran into the house. He placed me on the sofa, put his hands around my face and look straight into my eyes. "Who did it" Strangely, it didn't sound like a question, because its something he would have found out one way or another.

He grabbed some cloth off of the floor and started to wipe my blood smeared face. I didn't even care that it smelled of car oil. I started straight back into his black eyes , and told him.

**Jacob's POV**

I was out in the shed when I heard the familiar rumble of the engine. I stood up immediately , dropped my tools and headed towards my instincts beckon. I beamed as I jogged down the narrow pathway , through weeds and bits of gravel that would lead me to her. _She was here_. At last.

As I turned the corner , I halted in shock as I saw her crumpled on the floor , _crying. _

"Bella?" I whispered , I felt my breath coming thick and fast - what happened?. Before I knew it I was by her side gathering her into my arms- I had to get her of the floor - then I saw the blood, pouring out from the flesh under her left eye.

I had gone from jumping for joy at the sound of her entrance, to shaking with anger at what Bella was saying in the space of six minutes. _That Bloodsucking Bastard._

I was hellbound. I was Lethal -I was-I… I'd never felt anything like it. But I wasn't shaking with magical hormones. I wasn't about to change. How could I change, when all I wanted to do was wrap my hands , my bare human hands around his throat , closing, clenching…

"Jacob?" She whispered , and I felt a feather of heat against my cheek. Id never seen her look this bad, I mean. Id seen her bad -of course, I was there when they found her, I was there when she was just a shell…. But this was worse. Somehow she wasn't just heartbroken , she was beside herself. Literally. She didn't just look at me with lifeless eyes, they were _terrified. _And seeing her terrified of _him_ was as much as I could take.

Because I'd tried , hell, I'd given everything I had to convince her of what he was, but she'd stuck up for him .Always. And now this.

What had she ever done to deserve this? I let her cry into me after shed barley made out what had happened. And I'd never seen her in so much _pain_. Because even if he'd left her. Broken up with her. Or died. She would have always loved him.

But now? Now was the time. It was time for me to kill. To rip. To tear. To make sure none of his plasma swallowing freaks ever licked their lips again. I was snapped out of the fantasy when her muffled sobs quietened.

"Please don't do anything stupid" she moaned

"I can't promise that" I said flatly, but not aggressively. I didn't want to scare her.

"Please. They're going to kill me , just stay. Stay with me" she whispered

"Bella.." I groaned " I cant just sit here, you know that. I love you. I guess you knew that…. But if you think I'm going to let him live ,then you don't know me"

"It was- It was all a lie…." she let out a quick breath " Hey, I've -I've never had a boyfriend….have I?" She looked bemused .

How much I wanted to change that… I couldn't count how many times I'd fantasised about me and Bella. Not dirty thoughts, surprisingly- most of the time . But Just together , you know. Dates. Second Dates. Break ups and make ups. Marriage. Kids. Growing old together. I know right? I'm a guy , I don't - you know- think about that kind of stuff. But I did. I did with Bella. And now we had a chance… Of course I'd never push her. It was going to take months for her to get over this, years even. Maybe she never would. But I would wait for . I Always have. I Always will.

When I turned back to face her. She was already staring at me. Something…changed. I couldn't tell what. But her lips pursed , and suddenly I wanted her like never before.

**Bella's POV**

He wasn't _Jacob _anymore. He wasn't the best friend , or the mechanic or _Jacob._ He was the guy who had always loved me, and even though I loved him too , I couldn't stop looking at his russet skin . His locks of black shaggy hair , the look in his eyes when e was happy…silent tears fell down my cheek as I took in his beauty. And suddenly Edwards beauty didn't comprehend, not that Edward wasn't the most handsome man Id ever seen, but that was all he was. He didn't love me. He never had.

But Jacob… he'd always tried to protect me. Was he the one? Had he been under my nose the whole time , and didn't even known it? Could I love him the way he wanted?

Because it felt like I was falling… deeper into _this_.. All of it. And when Jacob looked back ,I saw the tenderness of _my _Jacob. And I couldn't stop myself. I lent in to him, and hesitantly pressed my damp lips against his. He kissed me back…he was soft and tender and gentle "Bella?"

"No.." I whispered. Then my body was pounding, I hitched my leg around his waist , and slid my arms around his neck. I felt his hands around my hips , on the bare skin under my shirt, pressing on the small of my back.

"I never - you don't know what this means…" He mumbled behind more sweet deep kisses.

"But I do , and if they come for me….. I can die happy knowing I had this" More happy tears slid down my face, stinging as they ran over the gash. He kissed them away and stroked back my hair, while whispering in my ear " I'd like to see them try"

I fell into the sheer warmth of his body and stayed there, never wanting to resurface.

**Edwards POV**

I let her get away…..

"_Let. Me .go…" _She had begged of me.But I couldn't.

I sat in our medow staring at the sky. Carlisle stood watching me at the edge of the trees. He was there to "_monitor" _me. As he put it. Translation for making sure I didn't rip his daughters throat out.

I would get Bella back. She had to know the truth before the end. It would be the end - no doubt about it. Because I wouldn't be able to get close to her without breaking the treaty, and after that… it was to the death…. whose though? I couldn't tell.

The One? Trust


End file.
